


Halloween in the Being Human Household

by CloudCat, FeyreGrace44



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudCat/pseuds/CloudCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyreGrace44/pseuds/FeyreGrace44
Summary: It's Halloween in the Being Human household and they have been invited to a fancy dress party. George has an idea.





	1. Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if they seem OOC, this is my first fic.

It was Halloween, (a festival that Mitchell hadn’t bothered with since he got turned) and George was ranting on about some party or another.  
“Mitchell? Mitchell, are you even listening to me?” George says breaking Mitchells thoughts.  
“Hmm, what? Yeah of course I am.” He murmured back,  
George gave him a look, “then tell me what I've just said.”  
“I have no idea.”  
“Of course you don’t. I said, if you had been paying attention, we've been invited to a Halloween party by one of the neighbours,” George said causing Mitchell to groan, “We have to go, Mitchell.”  
“Is it dress up? If it is, I’m not going.” Mitchell said, still groaning  
“Yes, it is. Come on, we have to go. I’m suppressed they even invited us, most of them still hate us. We owe it to them, Mitchell.” George said finally.  
“Fine, but I’m not going costume shopping.”

~~~~~

“I look ridiculous!” Mitchell said looking down at what he was wearing. It was a stereotypical vampires outfit with a black and red suit and cape, complete with cheap plastic fangs (Which he was refusing to wear, of course) and the collar of the cape turned up.  
“So do I!” George exclaimed, he was wearing a plaid shirt that looked like it had been torn at the bottom and had grey furry gloves on the sleeves, brown jeans with fur on the bottom, covering his feet and a furry hood that had small ears on the top.  
“You both look fine,” Annie said from the first step of the stairs “Ok, a bit weird, but fine. The party starts in ten minutes, so just go.”


	2. Extras

It turns out that the party wasn't fancy dress, they keep the costumes.

Mitchell's costume idea:

Georges costume idea:


End file.
